


Closer or Farther

by Mcpanda446



Category: Sad Fictions
Genre: Abuse, BDSM/Sex, Cutting, Deaths, Depression, F/F, F/M, Homicide, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Murder, Other, Pregancy, Suicide Attempt, Violence, Weapons, gory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcpanda446/pseuds/Mcpanda446
Summary: A story of a girl named Lyn growing up to having a not so good childhood. She grows up to be stubborn, depressed, and distrustful. Which will soon be changed as she slowly gains friends who support and love her. Her life takes a turn as she finds somebody to love and change her life. Only to destroy her even more. The future all depends on her. To let herself perish in fear and hatred, or stand up to her fears and be the better for her friends, her brother, most importantly for herself.





	Closer or Farther

### First

  
The cries of a new child being born. Put into her mothers arms as cries turn into silence.  
Comfort  
Warmth  
Love  
  
Two voices softly slide their way into the new borns ears. The new born opening her eyes looking at her mother and her father.  
“Hey honey~, oh sweety you are so beautiful~”  
“Just like mommy and daddy~”  
The two voices complimented their new born daughter, and stared at her like she was the treasure inside a treasure box.  
  
The most beautiful moment was right there. When Lyn opened her eyes to see her parents smiling down on her. In love with Lyn, seeing Lyn’s future happy and full.  
  
4 years later  
  
Yelling in the car again about mother going out with other guys. Dad is going out with other girls. Baby brother is sitting next to Lyn clinging to her arm as they both sat in their car seats. Then scream?  
  
•••  
  
Heart beat  
  
Faded voices, “4 year old is stabile cuts and bruises on arms. Needs stitches on the left side of her abdomen and right cheek.”  
  
Heart beat  


Faded voices, “2 year old stable small cuts and bruises no stitche-.“ the doctors cut there sentence as every body rushes to the two adult patients who’s hearts stopped beating. Their memories flashing of their beautiful baby boy then their beautiful baby girl. Fading slowly then disappearing forever into darkness.  


Lyn and her little brother Ryan were taken into foster homes waiting for family members to arrive or new families to be apart of. Where parents abandoned their children. Did mom and dad even try to stay awake? It was all just to fast and it was just Lyn and Ryan with no one but each other. Orphans.  
  
“Will we ever find a new mommy and daddy?” Ryan says with puppy eyes.  
“I wish we get one or we are gunna get stuck here.” Lyn pouts. Ryan and Lyn were both scared that the foster home they now lived in would be their permanent home.

  


**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first story and I am very nervous. Haha I really hope the story is very likable and is liked at least a bit. I am making the story up as I go and I’m pretty much doing it from scratch. There will be many things disturbing about this and it’s mostly a kind of true story but not really. Haha Im writing mostly to just have fun with it and get a chance to show some of my creativity.


End file.
